KyuMin Song-fic :: Flying, Deep in the Night
by hana kyumin
Summary: Namun aku sadar semua itu hanya khayalanku semata yang muncul karena aku yang begitu mencintaimu dan tak tau bagaimana caranya melepaskanmu


10 tahun yang lalu ditempat ini semua berasal

10 tahun yang lalu ditempat ini kita bertemu

10 tahun yang lalu ditempat ini kisah kita berawal

Urideul mannago heeojineun modeun ildeuri

Bertemu seseorang yang baru dan berpisah

Eojjeomyeon eorinaedeul nori gata

Semua ini seperti permainan anak kecil

"Dia member baru kalian. Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu" kata seseorang yang kuyakini petinggi SM saat aku memasuki ruangan ini

12 pasang mata menatap tajam kearah diriku.

Saat itu aku hanya berharap ada 1 saja senyum untukku. Namun hanya tatapan datar yang kutemukan.

Dipojok ruangan aku melihatmu. Menatap ke arahku dengan foxy-eyesmu. Wajahmu yang sungguh manis membuatku tersentak sejenak dan membeku. Senyuman ku arahkan pada mereka semua. Terkhususnya untukmu.

"Annyeonghaseyo je-ireum neun Kyuhyun imnida"

Sebaris kalimat yang kuucapkan diawal pertemuan kita

Tak ada balasan dari kalian semua.

Kau begitu dingin dan seakan ingin mengusirku pergi begitu juga dengan yang lain

Hari-hari yang kujalani sungguh tidak mudah. Penolakan kalian juga fans.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ambilkan haduk untukku!" Teriak Heechul hyung padaku dengan tergesa aku menjalankan perintahnya

"Kyuhyun-ah! Buatkan ramen untuk kami" perintah Leeteuk hyung yang baru pulang setelah memenuhi jadwal terakhirnya bersama Eunhyuk hyung di SUKIRA. Aku sungguh lelah dengan semua ini. Ingin rasanya aku menyerah dan keluar. Namun wajahmu kembali menyadarkanku untuk tetap tinggal

6 bulan berlalu kini aku cukup mengenal dirimu dan yang lain. Kau yang selalu bertingkah lucu tanpa kau sadari. Terlihat seperti malaikat yang sedang mendampingiku dan tanpa kusadari juga aku telah terjatuh kedalam pesona mu. Aku tak tau ini benar atau salah namun yang aku tau aku mencintaimu Sungmin-hyung

Seulpeun donghwa soge, gureum tago meolli nareuneun

Seperti cerita sedih dari peri kecil yang mengendarai awan

Jageun yojeongdeurui seulpeun iyagicheoreom

Dan terbang jauh menuju dongeng kesedihan

Geureona urideul naljido motago uljiman

Tapi, meski kita tidak bisa terbang dan hanya menangis

Sarangeun areumdaun kkumgyeolcheoreom

Cinta adalah mimpi yang indah

Aku ingat saat kita berjalan di gwanghwamun. Menikmati kopi dan semilir angin musim gugur yang entah kenapa terasa hangat dikulitku. Gesekan bunyi daun kering yang riuh seakan memberi kata semangat untukku. Berjalan bersamamu menyisiri taman ditempat itu.

Hingga dibangku ini aku mengatakannya

"Sungmin-hyung" panggilku sambil meremas gelas kopi yang sudah kosong

"Ne?" Kau menjawabku dengan suara lembutmu

"Aku tau mungkin kau menganggapku salah. Dengarlah baik-baik karena aku tidak tau apa aku bisa mengulanginya lagi atau tidak" kataku yang dibalas tatapan bingung darinya. Aku menghela nafas panjang sekedar memberiku sedikit semangat untuk mengatakan ini

"Aku mencintaimu hyung" lanjutku

"Tentu saja!"Kau membalasku sambil terkekeh

"Seorang adik harus mencintai kakaknya" lanjutmu dengan senyum lebar

"Bukan, bukan sebagai adik dan kakak tapi sebagai pria. Aku mencintaimu hyung" balasku. Kedua matamu membulat begitu lucu dan aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau katakan.

"Eum.. Kyuhyun-ah aku rasa lebih baik kita kembali sekarang" kau berjalan meninggalkanku dibangku ini. Meninggalkan segores luka dihatiku. Perlahan air mata ini turun seiring dengan dirimu yang semakin menjauh.

Pada saat itu entah keberanian darimana aku menyatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan padamu begitu lega ketika itu semua terucapkan walaupun aku tau kau akan menolakku dan memang benar terjadi

Ini seperti terbang begitu tinggi kemudian terhempas tapi aku tidak ingin cerita ini berakhir disini

Walaupun kita tak dapat bersama saat ini yang aku tanamkan didalam hatiku cinta ini tidak salah . Kau adalah impian terindahku

Goun geudae soneul japgo bam haneureul naraseo

Aku bisa menggenggam tangan cantikmu

Gungjeoneuro gal sudo isseo

Terbang dilangit malam menuju kastil

Ditengah keheningan malam kau berada disampingku dan aku menggenggam tanganmu

Berjalan bersama dan menikmati keindahan sinar lembut bulan yang jatuh dipipimu

Senyum manismu , mata indahmu yang selalu ingin kutatap. Manis rasanya ketika bibirmu menempel dengan bibirku. Berbagi pelukan hangat dimalam yang dingin. Bintang - bintang seakan bersinar lebih terang tanda bahagia dan bulan pun turut tersenyum kepada kita

Nan ojik geudae saranghaneun maeume, babo gateun kkumkkumyeo

Karena aku hanya mencintaimu, aku bermimpi mimpi bodoh ini

Irul su eomneun jeo kkumui nararo gireul irko hemaego isseo

Terjebak dan tersesat didunia mimpi yang tidak akan pernah bisa jadi kenyataan

Namun aku sadar semua itu hanya khayalanku semata yang muncul karena aku begitu mencintaimu dan tak tau bagaimana caranya melepaskanmu

Hari ini, ku tulis dalam hati, sebuah tekad. Aku akan membuat mimpi dan khayalanku itu menjadi kenyatan. Aku takan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha mengetuk hatimu perlahan. Hingga kau membukanya dan mengisi tiap memorimu dengan kenangan kita

"Sungmin-ah. Aku mencintaimu"

A/n

Hai semua! ini ff pertama yang berani saya publish. untuk itu saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dari kalian semua. FF ini rencananya akan saya buat series dan terpisah karena setiap chapternya menggunakan lagu yang berbeda. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mind to review?


End file.
